


Игры

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, a dinner, a game, empath!John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок играют в игру, пока едят.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766193) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



− Ладно, пусть будет она. Женщина прямо за тобой.

Не донеся палочки до рта, Джон замирает, быстро моргая и глядя на мужчину, сидящего напротив него за столом. Коротко кивнув, Джон продолжает прерванное действие, доедая рис с говядиной, прежде чем переключить свои мысли на женщину.

Ласка, быстрое прикосновение к мириадам связывающих их сверкающих нитей, и Джон понимает, что Шерлок отдалился, вернувшись в свою собственную голову. Шерлок так делает, когда хочет, чтобы Джон сыграл в эту игру; он чувствует, что было бы мошенничеством использовать для выводов эмоциональную информацию, которую Джон получает от эмпатии. Это не устраняет информацию полностью, но уменьшает её количество. Шерлок уже сделал свои выводы, увидел, заметил и вычислил; Джон должен подтвердить его правоту (скорее всего) или неправоту (только иногда).

И это игра. Это одна из тех игр, в которые они играли с самого начала, только теперь Джон тоже может участвовать, вместо того чтобы только восхищаться гениальностью Шерлока. Это ставит их в более равные условия, в некотором смысле; у каждого из них есть своя сила. Джону нравится, что он может постоять за себя, что Шерлок ждёт его выводов, хочет их услышать. Ему нравится этот взгляд Шерлока, слегка расширенные зрачки, приоткрытые от удивления губы. Джон не только проводник света, когда они играют в эту игру. Теперь он иногда развлекает Шерлока, когда тот этого хочет, когда он не хочет хвастаться, когда он чувствует себя озорным, раскрасневшимся от успешно раскрытого дела. Шерлок несколько мгновений изумлённо смотрит на него, и Джон упивается этим.

Но для Джона правила другие. Ему не нужно наблюдать, чтобы делать выводы, поэтому ему это не позволено.

Джон не смотрит на неё; он откусывает ещё один кусочек своего восхитительного ужина, смакуя вкус на языке, когда обращает свои мысли к женщине, сидящей за столом позади него. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться.

Там много любви, но она поделена на двоих. Нет, на троих, их трое, и третий их ждёт. Это интересно, любовь тёплая и настоящая, и Джон на мгновение ловит себя на том, что завидует их счастью и принятию друг друга.

− Она здесь с... одним из двух своих любовников, − тихо произносит Джон после того, как глотает.

Брови Шерлока поднимаются.

− Они празднуют какую-то годовщину.

− Продолжай. − Это не подтверждение и не отрицание того, что он прав.

− Они... − Джон краснеет. Это отличается от теплоты их отношения друг к другу. Это горячее и тяжёлое, резкие вздохи, грязные мысли и образы. Он почти видит их, почти видит вещи, которые они обсуждают тихими голосами, должно быть, грубыми от похоти.

− Они планируют, что сделают со своей девушкой, когда вернутся домой. Это... − Джон краснеет ещё сильнее, и щёки Шерлока розовеют от силы желания, испытываемого этими людьми; оно пробегает дрожью по его спине, бледное эхо того, что они чувствуют друг к другу. Джон ощущает, как оно оседает где-то в глубине его живота, в животе Шерлока, они оба чувствуют его одинаково: оно медленно пульсирует, согревая кровь, просачиваясь в вены.

Их еда на мгновение забывается, пока они смотрят друг на друга, поглощённые ею.

Джон − тот, кто первым отводит пристальный взгляд, прочищая горло и глядя в свою тарелку. Через мгновение он хихикает.

Шерлок продолжает смотреть на своего Джона; всё, на чём Джон может сосредоточиться под его взглядом − это пульсация возбуждения между ними. Шерлок чувствуется тёплым, томным. Его аппетит пропал. Его зрачки расширены. Джону приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы освободиться от мысленного пространства Шерлока, вернуться в свою собственную голову, чтобы не чувствовать всё эхом, удвоенным, когда оно движется туда-сюда между ними.

− Что? − спрашивает Шерлок грубым и низким голосом. Он прочищает горло.

− Они обсуждают нас сейчас, − Джон почти уверен, что так оно и есть. Предвкушение между ними изменилось, окрашенное их флиртующими разговорами, их удовольствием от еды, притворно невинными взглядами, которые они бросают туда-сюда. На него накладывается живое чувство догадки и веселья.

Шерлок отводит взгляд от тёмно-синих глаз Джона, бросает быстрый взгляд на другой стол, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джона. 

− Так ли это?

Джон кивает. К этому моменту он уже очень хорошо понимает, каково это, и привык к домыслам о нём и Шерлоке. За этими мыслями типа «Я думаю, они трахаются» скрывается любопытство, непристойность. Он чувствует на себе их взгляды, их мысли − и на себе, и на Шерлоке. Он может озвучить эти мысли, он чувствовал их так много раз, что их форма почти успокаивает своей привычностью. И теперь с ними легче иметь дело, чем раньше; и он, и Шерлок чувствуют себя гораздо более комфортно в своей связи, в своих отношениях, чем когда-то.

− Они обсуждают, мы просто приятели или больше.

Шерлок улыбается.

− Она была бы не прочь пригласить кого-нибудь из нас с собой домой. − Джон улыбается Шерлоку, потому что знает, что эта женщина имеет в виду не «одного из нас», а «Шерлока». − Она думает, что их подружке это тоже понравится.

− Я ни с кем не делюсь, Джон. − Взгляд, который бросает на него Шерлок, может расплавить железо.

Джон почти уверен, что просто устранил все споры между парой, стоящей за ними, о природе их отношений. Он улыбается через стол своей второй половинке (ему начинает нравиться этот термин). 

− Я тоже не делюсь.


End file.
